Seeing Severus
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Severus Snape had loved a man since his school days, a stupid prank made him believe that he was hated due to his sexuality and the long process of finding out truth. Severus&Remus slash... Be warned


Severus smiled, it was a small almost non exsistant to on lookers but to anyone who knew the man would of thought it was a blinding smile.

He ran a hand through his shortened hair and pushed the small steel frames up his nose of his glasses as he pushed through one of the door of his small store.

The front of the store was set up like most Apothecary with floor to wall shelves with the most common potions lined up in small vials with clear simple labels. The counter separated the public from the glass cabinets that held the addictive and expensive or hard to come by potions. A small door lead to the potion lab and bottling area, a small office through second door and another door held the ingredient storeroom but the expensive items were kept in Serverus cottage behind the house.

He filled the shelves and pulled stock from the storeroom, pulled up his till and turned over the closed sign. He watched the owl orders swoop in though the open window all perching happily on the custom built hat stand waiting his attention and reward for the trip. He pulled the order forms from the creatures legs, fed each a small treat and flew off again. He pulled at his high collar finding the material scratched at his scars down his neck, Nagini fangs had pierced his neck numerous times as she injected her poison. Severus smirked again, how was it that no one thought that a skill potion master who worked as a double agent for how many years would of not had time or the desire to create anti venom for that particular snake. He always thought of it as a precaution, one he was grateful he had taken.

He had simply stopped the blood loss and slipped out once Harry had left with the memories. He had wished he had more time with Lilly's son to explain things properly but he had played his role and did his duty to his friend, he played that part for over twenty years and now he was free. No master to serve, no Voldemort or Dumbledore to control him, complete freedom for the first time since his early hogwart years. His early Hogwart years were his favourite time in his life, before the world had turned upside down and it had robbed the wizarding world of great people and cast himself into a role he never wanted. Sun filled days spent with his best friends free from the tyranny of his fathers house, a magic world so full of promise and self discovery.

He chuckled lightly thinking to himself 'Well it took me a lot longer than we thought Lil but I did it, my own Apothecary by the sea. I wish you were here with me, here to push me and challenge me, my sister my Lilly'. He heard the floo open and he a walked into the small office room thinking it would be a fire floo order, instead he saw his godson's stepping through.

"Draco" he greeted pulling his godson into a tight embrace after kissing both his cheek briefly, common pureblood fashion.

"Severus" Draco smiled, his features finally settling in an aristoic look now he had finished school.

"I do not understand why you insist on hiding out here godfather" he chastised gently

"There are many quality business that flourish outside of Diagon alley Draco" He replied repeating himself in the same argument they had been having for months.

"Yes Severus" Draco smirked

"Well out with it son" Severus replied

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You have news, I held you when you were only a few hours old I can see when your are hiding something and have news"

"I have met someone"  
"You are serious about this one" Severus stated "Otherwise we would not be having this conversation"

"Yes"

"How long have you been dating then?"

"Since the fall" Draco replied sheepishly

"It took you months to mention it" Severus lead the younger man into the shop and produced two large mugs of steaming tea with a half hearted wave of his wand as he took a seat behind the counter and turned to face Draco as he sat down on the other stool.

"Godfather" Draco started his nerves showing

"Merlin boy who is it that you are so worried about my opinion?"

"Severus I have always valued your opinion more so than my parents and I want you to understand and please respect my decision"

"Who is it that has turned your Slytherins heart? I remember a young boy who swore he would never fall in love"

"Godfather" Draco blushed "I was a child, I knew nothing of the world and I did not say love. You don't understand"

"I am grateful you have seen that organized marriages and partnerships forged without love are toxic. Even though I am old Draco don't assume that I have not experienced love, I say love as I can see it on your face. "

"Severus? You have been in love?"

"Ah youth" Severus sighed "Yes I have loved longer and deeper than you give me credit for"

"Lily?"

"No Draco, not in a romantic sense. She was my best friend and sister but while she is in my heart always not as we are speaking"

"Sir?"

"It does not matter Draco but similar to yourself I have always preferred men"

"YOU KNEW?" Draco roared standing up suddenly

"Easy godson, yes I have known many years of your sexuality"

"You never said anything"

"No, I have never said anything to give you the impression I would not of accepted you or any opinion regarding homosexuality"

"Your.. I mean you"

"Yes Draco, collect yourself"

"Sorry Severus"

"Forgiven, yes to confirm your question I am homosexual"

"You never said anything"

"I did not believe it was required, now do not procrastinate any longer"

"Sir?"

"What is the name of the man who is worth of your love and respect?"

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Bring him through" Severus nodded towards the floo

"Please Severus will you give him a chance?"

"For you Draco, of course"

"Thank you Godfather" Draco rushed into the office and headed towards the floo

After a moment in which Severus packaged up several orders he turned when he heard Draco's foot steps.

"Severus" Draco nervous voice broke the silence

"It's a pleasure to meet you….." Severus started turning around and stopping mid sentence as he took in the emerald green eyes watching him apprehensively

"Sir" Harry spoke quietly "Your alive, I mean its good to see you again" He restarted

"Pott…..Harry"

"it's a really nice shop you have Professor"

"I am happily no longer a Hogwarts professor, Severus will suffice"

"Draco? You didn't tell me we were coming here" Harry turned towards the blonde

"That I believe was my fault, Draco had been swore to secrecy as my secret keeper in the early months after the fall of Voldemort"

"Sir? I well I"

"Yes I expect you have many question Harry but I understand that today's purpose was for me to meet my godson's partner"

"He told you" Harry stuttered awkwardly

"Clearly" He smirked

"Well, I love Draco more than anything and while I guess you aren't thrilled with me dating him I don't need your approval but I don't do anything to hurt him so just so you know"

"Ah Gryffindor courage, I would have been disappoint if you had not given me such a speech. I have no objection though my approval is not needed, I have complete trust in Draco's intellect to choice his own partner wisely. If he loves you that is all the information I need Harry"

"Merlin" Harry sighed with wide eyes

"I told you my godfather is an amazing man, the man you met was just the cover"

"Gentlemen, lets continue this elsewhere. My place while small will do if you would both join me for dinner?"

"Thank you Severus, we shall" Draco answered for them

"Among other things Harry Severus is a gifted cook and plays excellent chess as well as cards"

BREAK

Over the next few months Harry saw more of his former potion master, Draco had been right of course without the threat of Voldemort and dancing the fine line of being a double agent for Dumbledore Severus was different.

"At peace" Draco had added "After years of being what ever one else needed him to be I think he is enjoying his freedom"

While an official pardon cleared Severus name and he was rewarded the Order of Merlin for his active role in defeating Voldemort many did not like Severus, too many memories of his blunt manners and teaching style at Hogwarts.

"I never wished to teach" he had admitted one evening over a fire whiskey

"I find adolescences infuriating, put a perfectly adequately intelligent child into puberty and watch them end up nothing but a mass of hormones. The majority are rendered stupid and never recover" He had expanded

"That's what teenagers do but" harry smiled "Even you must of lived that rollercoaster of hormones"

"I matured like the every other child"

"Did you date in school? No school heart break?" Harry grinned cheekily

"Dating and heart break are two different topics Harry"

"Date?"

"No, I did not date in Hogwarts"

"My mother?"

Severus chuckled darkly

"I expected you to of brought this up well before now Harry, I am a little surprised it took you so long" he paused staring into the glass as he swirled the alcohol around

"Your mother was a lot of things Harry. She was my first and dearest friend, we were but children when we met. She saw me through many many battles, saved me from a rather unpleasant childhood. She challeneged me, taught me, helped me and understood me more than anyone ever bothered too. She was my best friend and I loved her with all my heart but as a sister nothing more. She was my world like any big brother looks at his sister, she was the light and sunshine to my world Harry without her it has been dark ever since"

"Who was your Hogwarts crush, everyone had some"

"I only had one, I seem to only love rarely but deeply" He theorized quietly before showing the young men out to the floo.

Harry looked at Draco as they entered Harry's place at Grimmald place

"You know who he fancied when at Hogwarts don't you?" Harry asked

"He didn't just fancy them Harry" Draco sighed "He loved him so much, thought he had a chance with him and that was used against him in the most horrible way"

"He derseves to be happy after everything he has done"

"I agree but if you think you can play match maker with his school love after all this time you cant Harry, too much time has passed and too many events have happened since that has poisoned them against Severus. So blind that they cant even see the things he has done to help him, you think we are star-crossed lovers you have no idea" He added

"Who is it?"

"No Harry I wont betray him"

"Star crossed you said?"

"Harry leave it alone"

BREAK

Christmas fast approached and Draco entered Severus place on the eve of Christmas

"Will Harry not be joining us tonight?"

"Yes he said he wanted to do a few visits first, the Weasley's not accepting Harry's sexuality has hurt him more than he is currently admitting"

"He has others who care for him besides the Weasleys, the invitation stands that he could bring anyone he wished to join us for Christmas"

"Yes I believe he is visiting those others today, he mentioned he wanted to visit his godfather"

"His godfather died"

"Technically I have two but only one was recognized as my Godfather by the ministry, I am glad the invitation still stands since I brought him with me"

Severus turned to face Harry embracing him briefly before noticing the man who stood behind Harry

"Severus" Remus greeted with a soft smile

"Lupin"

"Remus" he corrected

"Welcome" Severus greeted in his baritone voice displaying no emotion

"Thank you for extending the invitation to Harry"

"Remus didn't know where to spend Christmas"

"Yes I am not welcome in many places and least of all at my ex wives"

"Divorced?" Draco asked surprised Harry had not mentioned it

"Yes, after the fall I felt that I could not live the lie anymore. She had custody of Teddy since well the ministry wont give a werewolf custody regardless if he is a war veteran"

"War hero" Severus corrected

"Your are the true hero"

Severus turned away suddenly and walked into the kitchen

Draco followed him into the kitchen

"Severus?"

"Draco" addressed Snape in his typical distant tone that put fear into the hears of hundreds of students

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Remus well, I had no idea that Harry was bringing him"

"Draco, If it had been for anyone else I would already be out my own front door but for you I will play nice for the evening. Now take the drinks in child"

Draco left with a tray of drinks missing Harry walk into the other door

"Have I done something wrong Severus?"

"No"

"I heard what Dray said, I don't understand"

"You were not meant to" Severus handed Harry a plate with some nibbles on it and pushed him gently back into the lounge room.

"It's a really nice place you have here Severus" Remus smiled again

"Thank you, small but it suits my needs well"

"Hey" Harry started "What was Severus like in school?"

"Harry" Draco sighed

"No I mean I don't know anything about you in school except that you were friends with my mother"

"I was" Severus replied

"Remus, you said that my Mum helped you when you needed it most"

"She did, she was a dear friend"

"Were you both friends then?"

Severus looked at Remus his dark eyes staring unblinkingly waiting for Remus to answer the question as he wished

"Well, yes Harry we were"

"Really?" Harry looked surprised as he took a sip of his fire whiskey

"Lily, Severus and I were close for our first few years at Hogwarts"

"What was Mum like?"

"Beautiful" Severus spoke softly looking into his glass in thought

"She was equal parts uncontrollable fire and calming water. Smart so bright and very gifted but kind-hearted and strong, She believed rules were rules not to be broken but felt she could change the world. She had so many grand plans and so many to do lists" He smile fondly

"She was so organized Harry, organized ever minute of every hour of our lives" Remus smiled

"She was funny, had so much happiness and energy in her. She drew everyone in with her warm happy ways, no one hated Lily" Severus added

"She was the glue that held everything together" Remus added

"We would spend hours in the library working or just debating something we had read, we shared books spend hours discussing them. We never agreed on you was the best characters" Severus continued his voice turning soft and happy as he remembered

"We would sit on top of the astrology tower for hours talking, joking and playing cards. We would sit out on the grounds with a picnic on nice days or play in the snow, she loved the snow"

"We would play games, games that Sev and Lil taught me from their childhood together. We would play songs on Lil little stereo that Sev charmed for her"

"We were inseparable" Remus finished

"We had some fun times didn't we Sev" he smiled brightly at the other man

"Yes" Severus sighed looking back into his glass

"What happened?"

"I am going to finish getting dinner" He left quickly

"Remus? How is it I never knew you and Mum and Severus were friends?"

"You never asked, you knew I was also a Maunders so I guess you assumed that was all the friends I had"

"What happened?"

"Well as you knew I lived with and had close friends in James, Peter and Sirius as well but one day in 6th year everything changed. I was in the library with Sev talking about the Hogsmede weekend. It was the day of the full moon and I had to come up with an excuse, Sev didn't buy it and he was getting more and more close I panicked and Sirius came in and distracted Sev so I could slip out"

"Then what?"

"Well that was the night Sirius told Severus how to get past the Whooping Willow"

"He found out you were a werewolf"

"Yes"

"He stopped being your friends because of it?"

"I do not know the reasons for it Harry, you have to remember we were facing the first war and Severus was in Slytherin and was expected to act like his dorm mates. He had started to become friendlier with Lucius and some others who all became Death Eaters"

"Thanks for telling me" Harry smiled softly and went to find Draco who he heard talking in the kitchen with Severus

"I told you Draco I am old enough to control my emotions for one evening even if you do not believe it possible"

"He is going to tell Harry about the Willow incident"

"Harry already knows it"

"But Harry will put it together"

"I doubt it"

"Harry is smarter than you give him credit for"

"He does not have all the information you do Draco"

"I don't but I think I have figured it out" Harry joined them looking between the two sternly

"Harry don't" Draco asked him

"You freaked out that he was a werewolf"

Severus chuckled softly

"No, not like you are thinking"

"You were best friends how could you turn your back on him like that? Why aren't you friends now after everything that has happened"

"Turned my back?" Severus asked his voice getting loud in his anger

"Harry, who created the Wolfsbrane?"

"I don't know" Harry replied

"Severus did Harry" Remus' voice joined them

"You created it?"

"Severus is the most talented and most recognized and awarded potions master the wizarding world has seen in over a century" Remus added

"I had no idea"

"Lets eat" Draco smiled moving everyone into the dining room

"Leave it Harry" he hissed

"Only if you tell me everything" He hissed back

Draco grabbed Harry by his sleeve into the bathroom

"Okay, Merlin you Gryffindors are nosey"

"Talk Dray"

"That day in the library before Remus left for the Willow, Severus was trying to ask Remus out on a date for the Hogsmede weekend. When Remus left he was gutted that he failed and Lily came out of her hiding place, they were talking about how he was so angry with himself and that he couldn't tell him and Lily was trying to talk him into asking him again and making it clear since Remus seemed oblivious to what Severus had meant. Lily had to go to class, she rushed off after tell him that it would be okay. Sirius had overheard it all and cornered Severus outside the library, he demanded to know if it was true that Severus loved Remus, he told Severus that Remus had asked him to come to Severus with a message. Remus wanted to know if Severus would go on a date, since he fancied him, Black told Severus that Remus was settling up everything so come down to the Whooping Willow just after sunset and he would meet him in the Shrieking Shack.

Severus asked how he could get past the Willow and Black told him. The rest you know"

"Severus went to meet Remus, Dad found out and pulled Severus out but not before he saw Remus in his uncontrolled werewolf state. Sirius thought it was a funny prank and the maunders almost fell apart from it"

"Severus did, he would not listen to Lily that Remus was not in on it. He felt that Sirius had embarrassed him and almost killed him, he felt that Remus had told them that he knew about Severus feelings for him when he didn't and he stopped talking with Remus. Got friendlier with the future death eaters and lost Lily in the end too" Harry finished sitting down in shock

"He loves Remus, he made Wolfsbane for him but he told me that he promised himself all those years ago he would never tell Remus that he loves him and has hidden it ever since"

"He still loves Remus?" Harry asked

"Never stopped Harry, he told you himself he loves rarely but deeply"

"WOW" Harry sighed with wide eyes "And I put my foot right in it, bring Remus to Christmas"

"Yeah you bloody Gryffindors" Draco smirked

BREAK

Draco and Harry quickly joined the table smiling happily as they ate their Christmas eve feast, the talked about work and people from Hogwarts who were going well. Severus spoke of work and his business and Remus told stories of his many odd jobs he had worked lately.

"Godfather?" Draco asked a few hours later

"Go on then Draco" Severus chuckled watching the young man rush towards the Christmas tree.

"Dray?" Harry asked

"Its tradition we open the presents tonight not in the morning"

"Only my gifts to you or your gift to myself" Severus explained as Draco handed Harry, Remus and Severus a gift from under the tree.

Remus looked at it puzzled before Draco picked up his own and opened it quickly, a small glass jar fell into his hand. He looked at the ointment with curiosity before looking up at his godfather for clarification.

"Harry if would be best if you held Draco since I am sure he wants to see what the ointment does right away"

Harry moved behind Draco and wrapped Draco into a tight embrace sitting the blonde in his lap and Severus opened the jar and with a circular motion of his wand pulled a long spiraling cord of the ointment from the jar and holding out a hand asked Draco calmly

"Your arm Draco"

Draco held out both arms leaning back onto Harry as with his non wand hand Severus pulled up Draco's shirt sleeve turning over his forearm exposing Draco's dark mark. Draco flinched slightly when he realized and went to pull his arm away before Severus spoke again

"Sit still Draco, It will hurt but that pain was needed to give you the better reward" He flicked his wand and the thick ointment covered the tattoo, the ointment turned black, steamed a dark cloud of fumes and bubbled on the surface of Draco's skin.

Harry stared at Severus as Draco twisted and turned crying out in pain for several moments before he fell limp against Harry unconscious.

"Severus?"

"Give him a moment" Severus replied as Harry placed Draco's head on his knees as Severus laid Draco across the lounge. Harry picked up his gift and opened it, he smiled a bright smile at Severus as he picked up one of the books in the box.

"Lily's journals from our time at Hogwarts, we kept one together. Stories we wrote as children, stretches she made and photos of us as we grew up" Severus confirmed as Harry flipped out a photo of a 11-year-old Lily with her arms wrapped around Severus on one side who was looking down avoiding the camera and a grinning Remus on the other side.

"Thank you Severus"

"They were always yours to have, I just could find a way to get them too you without it ruining my cover" He apologized

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked a yawning Draco

"Fine" Draco sat up looking at Severus puzzled before Harry exclaimed loudly

"God Dray look, the dark mark is gone" He pulled at Draco's arm showing the blonde that the tattoo was gone and the skin completely healed where it had been.

"Severus" Draco asked with tears in his eyes

"Worth the pain?" Severus asked his godson

"Yes, Merlin yes" Draco smiled as he flew into Severus arms hugging him tight

Draco sat down with a large smile before looking at Severus with a tilted thinking expression

"Why haven't you healed your own? Or Nagini's bite marks?"

"You received the mark under duress. You were forced into it and should not be forced to wear it as a reminder of it. I on the other hand" Severus paused

"I took the mark willingly many years ago, yes I have regretted it but when I look it eagerly and for a small amount of time I was a Death Eater in every way. I wanted it, I acted on it and I enjoyed the power it gave me. I will not heal it, as this mark was my choice and my decision. It's now a reminder of my stupidity and a reminder of all the things I ruined"

"You shouldn't have to live with it"

"I deserve nothing less and I will never remove it. Nagini's marks are another reminder of the reward that Voldemort gave his loyal soldiers. The bite marks remind me of all that I gave up to stay in Voldemorts close circle and how I fooled him for so long into thinking I was loyal. It was a delicate game, giving him enough information to be seemed valuable, not giving him all I knew and fighting his mind reading powers, letting him think he could see in my mind. Setting up secrets for him to find and with standing hours of torture, never giving him the truth. He believed it until the end and these are my reward, they remind me how well I fooled everyone into believing my loyalty to Tom Riddle" Severus replied quietly placing a hand on his neck pulling at the high collar gently

"You did so much Severus, gave so much I think everyone would agree you deserve at the least to be free of marks"

"No, reminds me of what I was fighting for"

Remus placed a hand on Severus' pulling back the collar of the shirt looking at the ugly guttered scarred puncture marks that went down Severus tall pale neck were the snake had bite him three times.

"You fought more valiantly that most Severus, never getting thanked or appreciated"

"Never asked to be" Severus replied staring into Remus warm eyes

"Lily would have been so proud of you, let me say it since no one else has thank you Severus. You are one of the greatest men I have been lucky enough to know"

Severus looked down and nodded, finding the conversation far too personal and awkward

"Open your gift" Draco interrupted looking at both men eagerly

"Is this from you Harry?" Remus asked picking up his

"No mine will be with the others tomorrow, I think it's from Severus"

Remus opened the box and pulled out two goblets made from steel, not silver he smiled. He sat it upright and the goblet wobbled slightly as it magically filled itself, Remus looked into the goblets and gasped surprised.

"Whats in them Remus?" Harry asked

"Wolfsbane and…" He paused smelling the potions

"It's the strongest pain relief potion that could be used in such a way and it not addictive, mixed with an energy booster, pepper up and a vitamin/mineral nutritional potion" Severus replied

"I don't understand"

"They are charmed to refill themselves" Draco smiled in realization

"Never ending supply of Wolfsbane and pain potion" Remus smiled at Severus

"WOW" Harry stuttered

"Thank you" Remus smiled weakly as tears burned in his eyes he moved forward and pulled Severus into a hug as he laughed softly repeating 'thank you Sev'

"It is nothing" Severus answered stiffly moving back as Remus wiped his eyes

"Open yours Severus" Harry smiled

Draco handed his godfather a small box that he and Harry had wrapped for him

Severus pulled at the wrapping and the gift transported in size growing into a small cat carrier crate. Severus looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow as he opened it and a small ginger kitten tumbled out at Severus feet

"A cat?" He asked

"I liked him" Harry smiled, Severus saw the ginger hair and bright green eyes of the kitten with surprise.

"Thought you needed some company in the shop" Draco smiled softly as the kitten settled itself into Severus lap happily

"He needs a name" Remus added

Severus looked at the kitten for a moment before looking at Harry's smiling face and Draco happy smirk

"Evan" He stated firmly "His name is Evan"

"Evans" Harry smiled

"Your mother's surname comes from the Welsh name of Evan" Severus told the younger man

"It means young warrior" Remus added kindly

"I will get him settled, then we might go for a walk" He added walking into the house towards the other rooms

"The Christmas lights around here are quite famous" Remus added looking at the two young men

"Remus" Harry smiled

"Harry"

"I know I told you about Dray and me but I never thanked you for understanding"

"What do you mean Harry? Who wouldn't"

"Many" he replied

"I thought it was because of our rivalry at school but I think some just are not okay with me loving another man"

"Well you will get no such argument from me Harry, I am surprised you hadn't figured it out but I am bisexual. Well always thought I was but I have loved more men than women over the years"

"Tonks?"

"I loved her, she was there for me when I lost Sirius but I never loved her like how a husband should have. I loved her for giving me a child but I should not of let her or anyone else talk me into it" He sighed

"Did you date men when you were in Hogwarts?"

"No" he chuckled "I fancied another boy in school but never told him" he smiled pulling on his coat

"It wasn't Dad was it?" Harry asked with a cheek smile

"Merlin no, actually it was Severus" He whispered with a smile as he slipped out the door into the snow and cold night he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with glove covered hands.

"Did you hear that!" Harry whispered quickly to Draco

"Yeah, Merlin I did not see that coming" he chuckled following the others out

Severus joined them a moment later pulling his jacket collar up over his deep green scarf and flicking a snow flake from his hair with a grey leather clad gloved hand.

"You still smoke?" he asked suddenly looking at Remus

"I've quit a few times" Remus admitted "Just can't shake it without someone on my case about it"

Severus held out a hand with a raised eyebrow, Remus chuckled looked down then sighed handing the pack of smokes to Severus. Severus threw them into his bin as he passed

"Imagine a wolf with a smokers cough" he muttered as Remus roared with laughter

"Imagine" he chuckled.

Severus lead them through the small magical community, taking it the decorated trees and Christmas lights. The town was filled with families going the same, carollers sung peacefully as the approached the open pub. They had pink noses and wet boots but a festival joy

"How about a butterbeer to warm up" Draco grinned rushing towards the warm building, he entered heading to the bar with Harry a few steps behind him and Severus stepping into the threshold.

"Sev?" Remus asked behind him, Severus turned and looked at the fairer man

"Yes?" he asked, Remus shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. When the man did not answer he turned to enter the building but hit a magical wall

He saw Harry and Draco turn as he looked puzzled, Remus sighed and pointed upwards above Severus head to the enchanted mistletoe.

"Mistletoe" The barmaid smiled "Wont let you move till you kiss" She smiled happily handing the younger men the butter beer they had ordered.

"Go on love" the barmaid smiled kindly "get is over with before a crowd starts"

Severus glared at her then at a chuckling Draco

"She is right" Remus muttered "A crowd with form soon, Ill kiss ya quick and we can get that beer, your stuck with me I'm sorry " he reasoned

Severus was pulled firmly forward as Remus tilted his chin gently upward looking into Severus pitch black eyes, Remus placed his lips softly onto Severus' pulling the shorter man closer with strong arms wrapping themselves around Severus' waist.

The kiss changed angles and suddenly Remus felt himself being pressed against as Severus massaged the lips against his own meeting the passion Remus had started it with. Severus kissed in a time-consuming way continuing to take control of the kissing, he took his time and moved away when his lungs demanded oxygen to see Remus with swollen lips and a dazed expression of one who had been thoroughly kissed.

Severus turned and walked out of the pub, the cold winter air hit his face cooling his heated cheeks and body. He reached the end of the street and stopped breathing deeply, he turned around then turned back and ran a frustrated hand through his hair before pushing his glasses up his nose slightly. He turned again talking several steps towards his home when he heard the crunching sound of feet on the snow and a voice call out

"Sev!" with urgency

The dark haired man looked down to see Remus holding him by his jacket with flushed cheeks

"I, well what was that?"

"That Remus was a kiss" Severus replied coldly "I thought you would have been able to tell that, you've been kissed before"

"Not like that I haven't" Remus muttered before looking at Severus

"I mean hmm well" Remus stepped back and started to pace like a caged animal

"It was one hell of a kiss Sev" he replied hotly

"Should I feel complimented?"

"Don't do that, just talk to me"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why you kissed me senseless?"

"You saw the mistletoe"

"Yes and at Hogwarts when we were teaching you got stuck under some with Sprout and you didn't kiss her like that"

"True but then again women have never been my area"

"Your..I… your hmm" Remus stuttered awkwardly

"The word your searching for is homosexual"

"Your gay?"

"Yes"

"Wow" Remus remarked looking down at his shoes for a moment

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all" Remus replied looking up to see Severus walking away again

"Well kinda" he called out rushing over to him

"How does my sexuality affect you exactly?" Severus asked with a dangerous tilt to his tone

"Well because I was kinda hoping you would kiss me again " Remus asked sheepishly as he blushed deeply, he looked at Severus who looked puzzled then offended

"You are too old to play such insulting pranks Remus"

"I'm not playing with you Sev"

"Why would you say such a thing" he replied angrily

"Because I want to kiss you again" Remus stated reaching up to pull Severus down to his lips hungrily, he smashed himself against Severus solid chest on his tiptoes as he wrapped one arm around Severus neck and the other held onto Severus hip tightly. With a far more rough and frenzied kiss though it equaled the passion from the first kiss, Severus and Remus felt desire run down their bodies in the cold air.

Severus felt an exploratory tongue run cross his bottom lip and shivering slightly he parted his lips more to allow the muscle access, the action drawing out a soft sigh from Remus as he delved deeper into Severus mouth.

Remus parted their lips taking a deep gulping breath but staying wrapped in Severus arms that had settled themselves around his waist holding him tightly

"Merlin I've wanted to do that for years and damn it Sev you kiss even better than I thought you would" He sighed with a soft smile

"Years?" Severus asked

"Yeah"

"Years?" He asked again looking at him with his assessing eyes

"Yeah Sev, since we were 16"

"That is not funny Remus"

"Severus" Remus placed a hand on each of Severus's cheeks making the taller man look him in the eyes

"When we were 16 I was head over heels for you, why do you think I tried so hard to talk to you after the willow incident?"

"16" Severus muttered stepping away and shaking his head violently

"Severus? Whats wrong?"  
"You still don't know the whole story about the willow incident" He sighed sitting down heavily

"Talk to me Sev, please"

"That day in the library" He sighed looking away "I had talked with Lily earlier for months actually and that day I asked you if you were going to the Hogsmede"

"Yeah I remember"

"I was trying to ask you out" Severus whispered

"Oh" Remus swore sitting down next to Severus and taking his hand

"Tell me everything" he added

"You left and Lily came out of hiding behind the bookcase, she saw me and hugged me as I freaked out. She told me to try again before rushing off to her class. I left the library not that long after Lily and ran into Black… Sirius who cornered me, I pulled my wand and he said he had a message from you"

"What did he tell you?" Remus asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach

"He asked if I fancied you, when I didn't answer he said that you fancied me and to meet you at sundown in the shrieking shack if I did. He said you our first date set up"

"Merlin" Remus realized

"I said how do I get to the shack and he told me how to get past the willow to get into the tunnel, the rest you know. I went and would of died if Potte.. James hadn't pull me out"

"I thought you hated me because of what I am, a werewolf" Remus whispered as tears slid down his face

"I thought you hated me because you found out I was gay" Was the broken reply

"I had no idea Sev, please believe me I didn't know anything about Sirius plan or your feelings. No wonder you wouldn't talk to me"

Severus looked away fighting tears

"Well know you know" He replied bluntly

"Sev, Sev look at me"

"I am sorry this happened, I am sorry I didn't make you listen and I am sorry for not being there for you over these years. You've been through so much and you shouldn't have had to of done it alone"

"I wouldn't have listened and I chose my path. I dealt with the consequences. It could not have been changed once I started. I couldn't of done it any other way than alone"

"You've done so much, I always knew you would do something amazing one day but never thought you would achieve all of this" Remus smiled happily

"I have done only what I could, no one would have done differently" Severus answered looking down embarrassed

"Sev" Remus cooed softly pulling Severus hand closer so the man's upper body bent down towards him

Severus moved back sharply

"Sev?"

"I don't know what you want?" He answered awkwardly fidgeting slightly

"Right now or in general?"

"Both"

"Well I want to spend time with you, I want to be with you and I want you to let me. I want to be around and we can go on dates and get to know each other again. Right now I was hoping for a kiss" He smiled softly

"I hmm" Severus blushed slightly

"Come here" Remus smiled pulling him in again placing a chaste kiss on the lips he saw

"Come on, lets go back and have that beer with our godsons" He stood up

"Could we" Severus started

"I agree, it's a little early to tell them. Lets wait a little bit longer" Remus reasoned

They walked back calmly an arm's length between them but they did not see Draco and Harry's faces pull back from the window of the pub with matching grins

"You Gryffindors think everything can be talked out" Draco shook his head at Harry

"You set up the mistletoe didn't you?" Harry gasped with a chuckle

"Your such a Slytherin" Harry smiled as they watched them walk back inside the pub

BREAK

Harry and Draco smiled months later as they walked into Severus' store, they noticed the small kitten's cushion behind the counter with Evan sleeping soundly as Severus restocked shelves.

"Draco" Severus smiled softly kissing his godson hello before greeting Harry the same "Harry, perfect timing I am just closing"

Harry saw Remus enter the shop though the same front door they had

"Hello Remus" Harry grinned widely faking surprise at seeing Remus in the small town

"Harry, Draco hello it good to see you" He smiled

"What are you doing in town?" Harry asked again

"You have always been a horrible liar, most Gryffindors are. Remus works at the library now"

"That's great" Harry smiled ignoring the earlier comment

"You living here now?" Draco asked

"Yes, a small cottage on the other side of town out-of-the-way towards the woods"

"Sounds good" Harry hugged Remus happily

"You look happier and healthier than I have seen you" Harry added

"Thank you Harry, I am happier than I can remember being in a long time" Remus smiled gently

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed loudly throwing his hands up in the air "Out with it"

"Its seems an announcement is not required, if you already are aware" Severus replied calmly enjoying the younger man's outburst

"Don't tease him" Draco smirked

"I do not know what you are expecting to be said" He added

"Just yes or no then" Harry stated "You love Remus?"

"Yes" Severus answered slowly

"Good" Harry smiled hugging both men "Now lets eat I am starving" Harry pulled Draco into the kitchen leaving Remus staring with a goofy smile at Severus

"Don't look at me like that" Severus replied turning away, he felt a hand reach out holding onto his forearm, Remus tilted up Severus downward cast face and placed a kiss to the corner of his lips sweetly

"I love you too"


End file.
